plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hover-Goat 3000 (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Hover Goat-3000. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Science Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played: Another Zombie gets +2 /+2 . When hurt: Bounce this Goat. |flavor text = The future is Hovering. The future is Radical. The future is Goat.}} Hover-Goat 3000 is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /3 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its abilities gives a selected zombie, excluding it, +2 /+2 when it is played, and give it the Bounce effect immediately after it takes damage, unless it gets destroyed. Origins It is based on the zombie class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. Its first ability is a reference to one of its abilities in said game. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Science Pet Zombie *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Abilities:' When played: Another Zombie gets +2 /+2 . When hurt: Bounce this Goat. *'Set:' Event Card description The future is Hovering. The future is Radical. The future is Goat. Strategies With Hover-Goat 3000 is an amazing zombie to boost zombies. Compared to Loudmouth, it does not have the Gravestone trait, but it has 2 more and the Amphibious trait. This can replace Loudmouth as you can buff another zombie right away before plant threats like Berry Blast to destroy a buffed zombie. However, the buff can only be given to another zombie and not himself. This means that this zombie is useless if there are no other zombies on board, so do not play him alone unless you absolutely need a shield to block a plant. Additionally, it has another ability that is quite handy as he can Bounce himself if it takes 2 or less damage in 1 hit. This can allow you to play this over and over again, allowing you to buff other zombies greatly. This is even more useful because he has the Amphibious trait. If the plant hero played a weak Amphibious plant like Sting Bean, you can play Hover-Goat 3000 there so he can most likely be Bounced. This can turn in your favor to buff another zombie twice or more. All Beastly heroes can use this zombie as he is part of the pet tribe, namely to boost their pet decks with Zookeeper or Cat Lady. And because this Bounces itself when it takes low damage, you can play this again and boost your pets again. Immorticia can use this to a greater extent on this zombie as it is also in a science tribe. This can make it powerful to use Zombot Drone Engineer to increase his strength or Gadget Scientist for him to deal bonus attacks. It can also activate Interdimensional Zombie's when played. But keep in mind that if it does get hurt and it Bounces itself, it will lose the strength buff from Zombot Drone Engineer's ability. If you cannot get any plants to Bounce it, you can use Secret Agent or Firefighter to Bounce it instead, although the latter combo can only be used normally by . Electric Boogaloo can use Barrel or Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombie to make Hover-Goat 3000 get hurt and in cases, it gets Bounced and can be reused. If you are also against a Guardian or Kabloom Hero, you can play this zombie in Spikeweed Sector or Hot Lava to take a huge advantage of its abilities. Against This zombie can be quite threatening as it can buff another zombie as similar to Loudmouth. But it also has the ability of Kangaroo Rider as if it takes damage and not destroyed in one hit, it bounces himself and the Zombie Hero can play this again. You can use the same strategies to deal with Kangaroo Rider, but keep in mind that this zombie also has the Amphibious trait. In other words, avoid playing any plants with 2 or less to hurt this zombie as it will get bounced. This is also worse if you play Sour Grapes, Galactic-Cactus, Spikeweed Sector, , or Hot Lava as this zombie will be bounced and activate his abilities again. But because it has 3 , any plant that can do 3 or more damage can finish it off. Berry Blast or Whack-a-Zombie can also destroy it at ease. Kernel Corn can also destroy this zombie as well as dealing damage to all other zombies, including those that are buffed. But while you take care of this zombie, be sure to also take care of the other zombie that got +2 /+2 . You can also destroy as many zombies as possible on the board to make Hover-Goat 3000 useless. Gallery HoverGoat3000Stats.png|Hover-Goat 3000's statistics HoverGoat3000GrayedOut.png|Hover-Goat 3000's grayed out card Hover-Goat 3000 Cardface.png|Hover-Goat 3000's card image Hover-Goat 3000 texture 1.png|Hover-Goat 3000's sprites Hover-Goat 3000 texture 2.png|Hover-Goat 3000's sprites IMG_1585.png|Hover-Goat 3000 on the field Bullseye Hover Goat.jpg|Hover-Goat 3000 with the Bullseye trait Hover Goat conjured by Cosmic Scientist.jpg|Hover-Goat 3000's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist HoverGoat conjuredby Cosmic Yeti.jpg|Hover-Goat 3000's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Yeti Hover-Goat 3000 Advrtisement.png|Hover-Goat 3000 on an Advertisement for the Early Access Bundle|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Hover-Goat_3000_(PvZH) Hover-Goat 3000 Daily Challenge (1).png|Hover-Goat 3000 on a Daily Challenge|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Hover-Goat_3000_(PvZH)#gallery-0 HoverGoat3000Ad.jpg|Hover-Goat 3000 on an Advertisement for the Early Access HoverGoat3000Store.png|Hover-Goat 3000 on an Advertisement for the Early Access Hover Goat Attacking.png|Hover-Goat 3000 attacking Trivia *Its second ability is the same as Kangaroo Rider's. *It is the second goat in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, with the first being Goat. See also *Loudmouth *Kangaroo Rider Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards Category:Animals Category:Bouncing cards